Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video receiving apparatus which is equipped with a plurality of input terminals and structured to output video information input from an external device through one input terminal which is selected from the plurality of input terminals to a monitor. The present invention also relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus structured to receive a television broadcast and output received video information to a monitor.
Description of Related Art
Heretofore, it is common to connect an external device which outputs video information and an video receiving instrument which receives the video information from the external device and displays it on a monitor utilizing analog connection such as component connection. However, the analog connection is susceptible to noise, so video signal is made deteriorated. To solve this problem, High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) standard to connect the external device and the video receiving instrument by digital connection, is defined. Further, though there is fear for an illegal copy in case of the digital connection, sending and receiving the video signal is possible only between instruments which succeed in authentication by adopting High-bandwidth Digital Contents Protection (HDCP) which is technology to prevent the illegal copy in HDMI.
Various kinds of apparatuses and methods according to the above described HDMI standard to perform the authentication in the HDCP system are proposed. For example, an Audio/Visual (AV) signal receiving instrument which includes: a digital interface to receive the digital AV signal containing illegal copy preventing signal; an authenticating device to perform permission authentication for the A/V signal output to an external device through the interface; authentication result display device to display result of performed authentication to user; and a control device which judges result of the authentication and outputs it to the authentication result display device, is proposed (See, JP-A-2006-246300).
However, in case where the conventional video receiving apparatus such as the above described A/V signal receiving instrument and the like is equipped with a plurality of input terminals and the conventional receiving apparatus is structured to output the video information which is input from an external device through one input terminal that is selected from the plurality of input terminals to a monitor, because the HDCP authentication process is executed every time when the input terminal to which the video information is input is changed, it causes a problem that time to be required for the HDCP authentication process becomes long, and waiting time till the image is displayed on the monitor becomes long.